


Smoke

by Magnavox_23



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s10e20 Unending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1420837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnavox_23/pseuds/Magnavox_23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her voice is smoke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> Old!Daniel & Old!Vala, right before the end.

Vala’s soft humming vibrates against his shoulder where she rests her chin. She hums to the cello’s slow song. Her voice binds them, wrapped together as they are, gently swaying in an empty hall. Her voice is smoke. He inhales her with every breath. She is inside him, curled deep in his lungs, resting heavy in his stomach. 

He is consumed by her. Her arms are wrapped warmly around him, cheek soft as it presses against his own. Her hair tangles around his fingers, lighter than before. She holds him close as the song dies once again for the last time.


End file.
